The present invention relates to a cleaning solution for cleaning a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a cleaning solution for cleaning metal layers of a semiconductor device and a cleaning method using the same.
In manufacturing a semiconductor device, as the semiconductor device becomes highly integrated, it is very important to remove defects in the device's circuit wiring. Therefore, a cleaning process is repeatedly performed on the device, several tens of times throughout its manufacture. The cleaning process is performed for the purpose of removing undesirable foreign materials in a semiconductor device circuit. The cleaning process removes dust, particles, organic material, inorganic material and various heavy metal ions. As used herein, an etching process is broadly included within the definitional boundaries of a cleaning process.
In cleaning a semiconductor substrate having metal layers formed thereon, e.g., aluminum layers, a cleaning solution comprised of an amine (such as aminoethyl piperidine, isopropyl amine, hydroxyethyl morpholine, amino alcohol, diethylenetriamine) and a solvent (such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone (NMP), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), dimethylacetamide (DMAC), dimethyformamide (DMF), sulfotane, .gamma.-butyrolactone (BLO), or a mixture thereof), is used for stripping polymers generated in forming contact holes in photoresists formed on the metal layers and intermetal dielectric films formed between the metal layers.
However, in such stripping operations, substantial metal layers are chemically corroded, which reduces their ability to maintain the resistance and conductivity as designed. In order to minimize the corrosion of the metal layers and to easily strip the polymers generated during a dry-etching process, another type cleaning solution (e.g., NP-935) containing DMAC and diethanolamine, is used in the cleaning process. However, the capability of removing particles with the NP-935 process is poor. Thus, after the above cleaning process, it is necessary to perform a further cleaning process adopting a cleaning solution dedicated to the removal of the particles (e.g, SC-1) composed of ammonia (NH.sub.4 OH), hydrogen peroxide (H.sub.2 O.sub.2) and deionized water (DI--H.sub.2 O).